Gir's Day
by DaMasta
Summary: Zim gives Gir a marble, and Dib goes crazy. My first fic, please r/r


Gir's Day GIR'S "DAY" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim. And I know it's supposed to be G.I.R., but I'm too lazy. 

It was a typical day in Zim's house. Zim was down in his lab, trying to create a weapon to wipe out the Earth, and Gir was running around the house in his little dog suit. 

"I wish Gir would wise up…Or at least stop running around… It makes it too hard to get any work done around here!" Zim growled and looked up at the roof to his lab (or the floor to the kitchen, if you prefer). All he could hear up there was Gir's running around, crashing into something every now and then. "Maybe if I let him go out by himself for one day, he'll be happy and stop bugging me…Or even better, he'll get lost and won't return!" Zim chuckled silently to himself and exited the lab. 

Gir saw Zim and promptly stopped running. "Hiiiiii!" Gir waved his arm frantically at Zim, who just stood at the top of the toilet/lab entrance. 

"Gir, how would you like to have a day all to yourself?" Zim grinned down at his idiotic robot partner. 

"OOO, a DAY!? All to MYSELF!? YAAAY! Gimme a day, Master!" Gir held out his hands to Zim, expecting his alien master to give him something. 

"Ugh…" Zim closed his eyes and shook his head. This, he thought, is exactly why I want him out of here… 

"No, Gir, you don't GET a day. It means, that you have a day to do whatever you please." 

"Ohhh." Gir looked down at his feet, then looked back up at Zim. "Can I have my day now?" He resumed holding out his hands. 

"Grrr… Don't get mad, don't get mad…" Zim said to himself. He then looked back at Gir, still holding out his arms. He gave Gir a marble. "There. There's your day. Now go outside and do whatever you want. Now GO!" 

Gir stood where he was. He then rubbed the marble against his cheek. "I love my day…" 

Zim stood in silence. "…Okay…Okay, now…Go outside, and play with your…day." 

"'Kay!" Gir ran outside, waving the marble around like a lunatic. 

"Finally…I can work in peace…" 

Zim flushed the toilet he was standing on, and appeared back in the lab. He got back to work on his computer. 

Meanwhile, outside, Gir was on his back, bouncing the marble up and down on his feet. "I love my day soooooo much!" Gir grabbed the marble, set it on the ground, got up, and looked at it. "So, day, what do you want to do now?" No reply. Gir stared for a few minutes. "That's a GREAT idea!" Gir grabbed the marble and ran off. 

Across town, Dib was in his bedroom filling out an order form for a ring that sounds an alarm when an alien is nearby. He was just about to finish when he heard a loud sound outside. He opened his window to see what it was. There, outside his window, Gir was banging his head on a fire hydrant, every now and then banging the marble on the fire hydrant instead. 

"Isn't that Zim's 'dog'? I remember seeing that thing when I snuck into his house…" Dib stared at Gir, then a sly grin came over his face. He ran outside and walked up to Gir. 

"Hello, little green dog that I can't tell is actually a robot working for an alien plotting to destroy the earth." Dib grinned an evil grin, and looked at Gir. 

"Wow! My disguise IS good!" Gir smiled to himself, then resumed banging his head on the fire hydrant. Dib observed the marble Gir was clutching. 

Must be some kind of…death…machine…thing. I have to get it, Dib thought. "Can I see that thing you're holding, little dog?" 

Gir smiled at Dib. "I'm smelly!" 

"Uh…yeah, whatever…Now, can I see that?" 

"No! No, it's MY day! MINE MINE MINE!" Gir clutched the marble very tightly. He started running. 

"Come back with that death ray!" Dib started chasing Gir as fast as he could. Gir, in his dog suit, couldn't run very fast, and Dib quickly caught up. 

"Awww, you caught me…Sorry, little day…" Gir stopped running. Dib didn't see this coming, and tripped over Gir. He crashed into a trashcan, and it tipped, making the garbage spill allover him. 

"Ooo! That looks like fun, strange person!" Gir smiled at the garbage-covered Dib. Dib growled, and started giving chase again. Gir jumped and started running again. Again, Dib caught up. 

"Oh no!" Gir looked back at Dib, who had once again caught up. Gir threw the marble high into the air. 

"No! You little freak! You're going to destroy it! I need that for my exposure of Zim!" Dib tried to follow the marble in the air, and ended up tripping over a can, landing on a conveniently placed miniature trampoline, and bouncing into the dumpster. A garbage truck came along and dumped Dib, along with a bunch of other trash, into the back of it. Gir stood where the dumpster was, caught the marble, and moved just as the garbage truck set the dumpster back down. 

"Hey day, I wonder why he gets all the fun of rolling in the trash?" Gir stared at the marble. "Great idea, day!" Gir started chasing the garbage truck. "Wait! Come back! I wanna roll around in the garbage!" 

Gir chased after the garbage truck. By the time he had caught up to it, it was dark. He looked up at the streetlight he was near. Moths were flying around the light. 

"Day…I think we're lost…" Gir looked down at his marble, which did absolutely nothing. "Good idea! You're full of 'em!" Gir started up his jets, which surprisingly, wasn't filled with tuna. He flew into the air, and spotted Zim's house. He flew down to it, and landed on the doorstep. He ran into the house, and took off his doggy suit. 

Zim walked up. "Hello, Gir. Enjoy your day?" 

"I enjoyed it a lot!" said Gir, cuddling the marble again. "Can I keep it?" 

Zim stood, puzzled. He then remembered the marble. "Okay, sure…Now, would you tell me what you did today?" Zim wanted to make sure Gir didn't reveal any secrets. 

"Umm… I don't know." Gir shrugged. 

Zim slapped his forehead. He'd have to hope Gir didn't do anything bad for him. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Zim quickly donned his disguise and opened the door. Dib stood there, covered in garbage. 

"What happened to you, Dib?" Zim chuckled at the dirty Dib. 

"Long story…Now gimme the death device!!!" Dib shouted in Zim's face. 

"What death device?" Zim gave Dib a strange look. Gir walked by, tossing the marble into the air, then catching it. 

"THAT device!" Dib pointed at the marble Gir had. 

"THAT death device? It's just a…" Zim stopped. "Oh, Dib, you're so smart… Yes, that's a death device… That one's my test, it's not operational. But I have a whole bag full of them that work…" Zim pulled out a bag of marbles. "Take them…You win this time, Dib." 

Dib cackled. "NOW I'LL USE THESE TO EXPOSE YOU, ZIM!!!" 

He clutched the bag and ran down the street, back to his house. He examined them, and discovered that they were actually… ordinary marbles. Dib paused, speechless. He spent all day, chasing his foe's partner, crashing into the garbage, climbing out of a landfill, for a marble.   



End file.
